1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low fire-spreading smoking article, the burning of which is continued under the ordinary smoking state, but, where the smoking article is put on a burnable material, which prevents the fire from spreading onto the burnable material, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various requirements are raised against a smoking article such as a cigarette. One of these requirements is to suppress the generation of a sidestream smoke. Recently, the smoking article, which continues its combustion under the ordinary smoking state, is required to be extinguished, when the smoking article is put on a burnable material, so as to prevent the burnable material from catching fire.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-151082 discloses a low fire-spreading cigarette, in which a plurality of annular processed regions (burn control regions) are formed apart from each other in the longitudinal direction of a cigarette rod by coating a wrapping paper sheet for wrapping the cigarette rod in an annular shape with a suspension prepared by suspending an inorganic loading material such as chalk, clay or titanium oxide in a solvent-soluble cellulose polymer dissolved in a nonaqueous solvent.
However, the conventional low fire-spreading cigarette, which is disclosed in the prior art quoted above, is manufactured by introducing a wrapping paper sheet having the burn control regions formed in advance into a cigarette making machine, wrapping the tobacco filler material with the wrapping paper sheet so as to prepare a long rod body, and cutting the long rod body into the individual cigarettes. Therefore, it was difficult to allow the predetermined pattern of the burn control regions in the individual cigarette to coincide with the pattern of the burn control region in the individual cigarette actually manufactured by cutting the rod body. In addition, the manufacturing cost is increased, since the wrapping paper sheet is coated with the burn control region in the step of manufacturing the wrapping paper sheet.
Under the circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a smoking article, in which the predetermined pattern of the burn control region in the individual cigarette can be allowed to coincide easily with the pattern of the coating region of an inorganic loading material in the individual cigarette actually manufactured by cutting a rod body, and the capability of suppressing the spread of a fire can be further improved, and a method of manufacturing the particular smoking article.